Oh oh Death
by Nevermind555
Summary: L'histoire de Livaï est bien singulière... le dénominateur commun pourtant demeure invariable ; la mort, cette compagne d'infortune.


_Oh oh Death..._

Il la côtoyait depuis tant d'années, à présent. Elle était devenue une compagne presque familière, rôdant là, fauchant des vies sans compter.

La mort avait toujours fait partie de la vie de Livaï. Cela avait d'ailleurs commencé très jeune, avec la mort de sa mère. Livaï était demeuré prostré à côté du cadavre de sa mère durant plusieurs jours, destiné à mourir, lui aussi. L'intervention extérieure de Kenny aurait pu s'apparenter à un miracle - si l'homme n'avait pas été aussi perverti !...

Livaï venait de quitter un enfer pour un autre.

Son "mentor" lui apprit la violence. Il en bouffait matin, midi et soir.

Et Livaï devint ce qu'on attendait de lui : une véritable petite raclure dont le seul but était de survivre dans cette cité vouée à l'obscurité.

* * *

Livaï n'avait pas de rêves. Il admirait Isabelle d'en avoir. La gamine était une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans cette atmosphère viciée.

Livaï l'avait aimée d'emblée, sans condition. Il était rare que le jeune adulte se laisse ainsi approcher. Livaï demeurait généralement toujours sur ses gardes, exigeant le baptême du feu pour accorder sa confiance. Dans ce monde pourri, il était très bien placé pour savoir que la moindre erreur d'appréciation lui vaudrait une potentielle condamnation à mort.

Livaï s'était positionné en leader et il en possédait les capacités. Il régnait ainsi sur un trafic étrange et laissait Furlan tenir les cordons de la bourse, lui permettant d'aider les plus démunis. Inconsciemment, Livaï se démarquait déjà de ce que Kenny lui avait enseigné ; à savoir aucune pitié, aucune considération de l'autre. Pourtant... Kenny lui-même ne s'était-il pas rendu au chevet de Küchel ?... Sous ses allures de grand dur, Kenny disposait donc bien de quelques fibres affectives. Et il était vrai que durant les années passées avec lui, Livaï n'avait manqué de rien - sauf à être privé de repas lorsqu'il agissait contre les règles établies par son mentor s'il ne sévissait pas à grands coups de ceinture.

"_Aniki_..." avait laissé échappé Isabelle le jour où elle avait découvert Livaï torse nu, chairs parcourues par les innombrables coups du cuir de la ceinture de Kenny.

Livaï s'était tu ; inutile d'en rajouter à la terreur de la gamine.

* * *

La vie de Livaï avait basculé lorsque son chemin croisa celui du Major Erwin Smith. Smith était brillant, audacieux, fin stratège et prêt à tous les sacrifices, charismatique.

Le Major du bataillon d'exploration avait immédiatement vu les capacités évidentes de Livaï dans l'utilisation du harnais de combat tridimensionnel. Erwin tenait son prodige. Même si ce dernier ne serait pas aisé à manier. Mais Erwin adorait les défis.

* * *

Le sang. Livaï en était imprégné. Il trouvait cela répugnant. Celui des titans avaient la faculté de s'évaporer mais le goût prononcé et fétide demeurait. Et pour un fou de la propreté comme Livaï, l'expérience était traumatisante.

Quant au sang de ses compagnons... Livaï avait perdu le compte.

Il en avait vues, des morts. Des morts atroces.

Les titans ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle. Les hommes étaient écrasés tels des insectes insignifiants ou dévorés avec la dernière des cruauté.

Souvent, Livaï s'était senti fléchir face au poids qui accablait ses épaules.

* * *

La nuit, les cauchemars le tenaient éveillé. Le sommeil le fuyait, qui-vive l'emportant.

Livaï sommeillait généralement assis, armes à proximité immédiate pour parer toute attaque éventuelle.

Dans ses terreurs nocturnes, les visages familiers décomposés formaient une étrange ronde morbide autour de lui, lui imputant tous les torts. Sa propre mère apparaissait et se joignait à cette danse macabre. Kenny lui-même redressait sa carcasse à moitié carbonisée pour lui asséner des coups.

Livaï s'éveillait généralement en sursaut, visage suintant de sueur glacée.

* * *

La bataille que l'humanité menait face aux titans était sujette à dérision tant le rapport de force était inégal.

Même si les soldats parvenaient à abattre ces monstres au moyen d'acrobaties contrôlées générées par un système de propulsion ingénieux mais non sans danger, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les pertes étaient énormes.

Parfois, les nerfs d'acier de Livaï cédaient. Et celui qui essuyait sa colère ou son mutisme, selon, était Erwin. Livaï lui balançait alors au visage tout ce qu'il se reprochait lui-même ; les pertes humaines et matérielles, le fait qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à Erwin de venir le trouver dans son caniveau et qu'il aurait dû le laisser y pourrir. Erwin se contentait d'essuyer la tempête, proue faisant fièrement face aux intempéries des humeurs volatiles. Le Major disposait d'une connaissance aiguë de son Caporal-chef. Le rapport entre les deux hommes était si étroit qu'il arrivait à Erwin de se demander s'il n'avait pas toujours connu - et cherché - Livaï.

* * *

Du haut de son beau mètre 60, le Caporal-chef ne laissait rien passer. Les gros balourds ne l'impressionnaient pas. Il ne faisait qu'une bouchée des plus hardis. Il volait littéralement dans les plumes des contestataires.

Rien n'était capable d'arrêter Livaï. Dévasté, Livaï n'hésitait pas à se porter à l'assaut de n'importe quel titan, fut-il poilu et capable de massacrer à coups de pierre !...

On l'avait vu abattre un déviant responsable de la mort de ses amis de l'époque mais également frapper Reiner d'un coup de lame qui lui aurait été fatal s'il n'avait pas eu la capacité de transférer ses facultés dans une autre partie de son corps. Livaï, dans ses moments, devenait aussi vif que le vent !... Il était difficile, pour un œil humain, de suivre ses voltiges.

Lorsqu'on le pensait aux pieds, il était déjà à la nuque. Agile et souple, le Caporal-chef semblait s'affranchir des lois de l'apesanteur.

* * *

Livaï avait développé un style du combat bien particulier - la façon dont il tenait ses lames en sens inversé avait irrité son instructeur. Malgré cela, il fallait avouer qu'il était rudement calé !...

Il se mit rapidement à courir des affirmations dans toutes les garnisons ; il était dit que Livaï était capable de remplacer plusieurs bataillons à la fois.

Le Caporal-chef ne niait pas ; il n'en avait que faire.

Pour Livaï, seule importait la promesse faite jadis à ses amis.

* * *

La mort avait recouvert de son manteau le champ de bataille et jetait sa brume sur les cadavres démembrés.

Livaï surplombait l'hécatombe.

Le spectacle se répétait inlassablement.

Une fois de plus les survivants avaient été une poignée.

Les doigts de Livaï se crispaient sur la bride de sa monture.

Cette lutte ne cesserait jamais.


End file.
